Mistaken Identity
by AWolfAmongSwans
Summary: AU. When her best friend Ruby gets engaged, Emma finds herself in charge of throwing the bachelorette party. Which includes hiring the entertainment. But when Emma accidently mistakes a real cop, Graham, for a stripper on the night of the party, she finds herself in a rather embarassing situation.


**A/N: I have to say, this was really fun to write. As much as I enjoy angsty gremma fics, there is a severe lack light fun ones. I kinda want to write a sequel to this one actually, granted I've said that about a lot of my fics and never made sequels, but who knows, maybe I will this time...**

* * *

><p>Reaching up into her kitchen cabinet, Emma grabs six wine glasses off the top shelf. Tonight was the night of her best friend Ruby's bachelorette party, in which she was in charge of. She had never thrown a bachelorette party before, but she'd seen enough movies and tv shows to get the gist of what to do. Alcohol was a must have, but not so much of it that the bridal party was sporting a major hangover the following day at the wedding.<p>

Aside from that, there was of course, the entertainment. Considering Ruby's favorite movie was Magic Mike, hiring a stripper for the party seemed like a no brainer. Making the phone call to hire one however, was possibly one of the most uncomfortable phone calls she's ever had to make in her life. But she did what she had to do for her best friend. As Emma continues setting up, she hears a knock at her apartment door. Placing the glasses down on the coffee table, she reaches for the handle.

Upon opening the door, she finds a man wearing a policeman's uniform under a leather jacket standing there. Placing her hand on her hip, she lets out a sigh. "You're early." She informs him, then glances at the clock. "You weren't supposed to be here for another hour. Nobody is even here yet." The man at the door tilts his head in confusion, "I'm sorry?"

The young blonde takes a moment, and looks him over as he stands in her doorway. He was definitely attractive, tall with curly brown hair, blue eyes and nice physique. She could see why he was the most requested stripper at the agency. "The entertainment was supposed to be more towards the end of the evening, but I guess since your already here it can't be helped. You can wait in here if you want."

He takes a step further into her apartment. "I think there's been some sort of misunderstanding."

_'And an accent too'_, she notices. '_That's another plus_, _though it's not exactly like he'll be doing much talking._'

Emma shakes her head. "No, you were specially requested you for 9:30 P.M. But it's fine, the girls will enjoy either way. You probably would have made better money if they were tipsy though."

Heading back into the kitchen, she shuts the cabinet door she left open earlier, then turns back around. As the blonde looks over at him, he looks even more confused than ever, though she can't figure out why.

"Who do you think I am?" He asks curiously, as he follows her into the kitchen.

_'Is he trying to keep in character or something?'_ She wonders. _'Maybe he's some failed actor turned stripper who really likes to commit to the costume he's wearing.'_ Not really having the patience to deal with this, she doesn't bother playing along. "You're the stripper that was hired for the bachelorette party tonight. The cop outfit is a little cliché, but it'll do."

The man chuckles slightly, finally understanding the situation. He smiles, and gently tells her, "I'm not a stripper whose dressed up as a cop, I'm an _actual_ cop." It takes her moment for that statement to register.

He walks over and stands in front of her to show her his badge as proof of his legitimacy. Upon further inspection, she quickly realizes that both the badge, and the man, are indeed the real thing.

She instantly brings her hands to cover her face and sits down on the couch. Her cheeks feel like they're on fire, she's convinced her face must look as red as the dress she's wearing.

He kneels down so that he is eye-level with her, "Don't feel bad." He says sympathetically. "This... this has happened before."

"Really?" She asks doubtfully, but still with a small hint of hope that she _wasn't_ the first person to make this mistake.

When his eyes meet hers he pauses a moment, then lets out a defeated sigh, finding himself unable to lie to her. "No... Sorry. But, I am flattered though."

The corner of his lip quirks up a tiny bit at the last part, making her feel embarrassed all over again. "I appreciate you trying to make me feel better sheriff, but it's fine."

The officer tilts his head slightly and smiles, "I'm Graham by the way." Pausing a moment, he then adds. "Just, not a Strippergram."

The blonde can't help but laugh a little, at his terrible joke. As she takes a breath and finally calms down, the heat from her face slowly starts to dissipate. "I'm Emma. So, why are you _actually_ here?" Considering she had never seen him before, because she would have remembered him if she had, it was highly unlikely he lived in the building unless he had just moved in.

"I was just going around the apartment complex and letting residents know that their have been some thefts in the area recently and to be careful." He explains.

Emma grimaced as she realized she had been keeping him from doing his job. "Sorry." She apologizes and stands up from the couch. "I should be letting you go, this whole misunderstanding has kept you from your work." Graham shakes his head as he stands up, "It's alright." He follows behind her as she walks him back over to her doorway.

"So..." He starts nervously, scratching at the back of his neck. "Whose bachelorette party is it?" Emma eyes widen slightly, "Oh. It's my friend Ruby's, I'm throwing it for her." As she told him this, she swore she saw a look of relief cross his face at this information. Had he possibly thought it was _her_ bachelorette party? She shook off the thought.

"Well I better get back to notifying the other residents, but..." He reaches into his wallet, pulls out a business card and hands it to her. "If you ever need anything of the non-stripping variety, feel free to give me a call."

She's a little caught off guard by the gesture. After she just made a huge fool of herself, he's still going to give her his number? Maybe she wasn't just imagining that look of relief before. Not sure what to say, she nods in response and takes the card from him.

He tips his head to her and smiles. "It was nice meeting you Emma, enjoy your evening."

Just as he heads out the door, Ruby makes her way down the hallway and glances at him over her shoulder as she passes by. Approaching Emma, she quietly asks. "Hey, was that the stripper?" The blonde quickly shakes her head, "No, no. He is definitely _**not**_ the stripper. He's an actual cop."

Finding her behavior strange, Ruby gives her the once over. "You look a little flustered. What, did he frisk you or something?" Emma fights the blush that threatens to creep into her cheeks.

The brunette then nudges her with her elbow. "You know, you still don't have a date for the wedding tomorrow. I can always make room for one more, I've got connections." Emma laughs and shakes her head, "Yeah, I'm sure your grandmother would really appreciate a last-minute guest."

Her friend shrugs her shoulders and throws up her hands, "Granny will get over it. If you like him, invite him."

Emma leans against the door frame."I just met him. Plus, who invites a guy to a wedding on the first date? No guy would say yes to that."

"I don't know, seeing how he was looking at you, you could probably invite him to jump into a volcano with you and he'd still say yes." She gives a small smirk, as Emma gave her a half-hearted glare. "How long were you standing in the hallway?"

Ruby crosses her arms and her grin grows. "Long enough to see that he's into you. Come on, just call him."

Emma sighs, then looks down at the card in her hand. She reads his name and a small smile creeps across her face. "I'll think about it."

"Fine. You think about it then. I'm going to go get started on some wine." Ruby gives a wave of her hand as she heads into the apartment.

Glancing down the hallway where she had saw him last, she glances at down at the card one last time before shutting her apartment door.


End file.
